Who to Love
by Laurabear-1993
Summary: Namine loves Roxas, he loves Axel, Roxas begins to think Axel is cheating on him. Is it true, will he run to Namine instead of Axel? He will have to choose who to love. Roxel/Roxime/ Sora/Kairi. Rated T for bi content. DISCONTINUED  UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

NAMINE'S POV

I am Namine, and this is my story... In a place named Twilight Town, there was a boy, of about 14. He was very different than other boys. I watched hi, very closely as I was ordered to… After a while, I became attached & eventually fell in love with him. Although he had no idea of this. He started dating this guy named Axel. His brother, Sora, fell in love with Kairi. I was left alone….. "Namine!" I whipped around to find Roxas running at me with the biggest grin on his face. "Hey Roxas." I said limply as he caught up with me. "You, me, Axel… The beach… Now?" he said trying to find his breath. I sidestepped him, "I'd rather not accompany you on a date." I cringed at the thought. "Aw. Come on." he whined. "Fine." I mumbled. "Yay!" he hugged me, & I couldn't help but smile. "I have to pick up Axel. Meet me at the train station in, an hour?" I nodded. "Great! I'll see you then!" he ran off. I loved him. What was I to do? I shook my head & started the lonely walk home.

I ran through the door & sprinted up the stairs to my room. I was going to be late, & Roxas wasn't a very patient person. I grabbed the first swimsuit I could get my hands on, threw it in my bag, & bounded down the stairs & got out the door. I got to the train station about 5 minutes late. Roxas was waiting impatiently with arms crossed on his chest. "I know. I'm late. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." I looked up at him & suddenly every bit of anger and frustration was wiped from his beautiful blue eyes and face. His beautiful smile replaced it." Ah well, no big deal. Let's go!" We all hopped on the train. Roxas and Axel were chatting anxiously. I just sat staring out the window, thinking. "Something wrong?" I was brought to from my thoughts with Roxas' voice. "No," I grinned. He smiled my favorite wide-eyed grin that always takes my breath away. When we got there the boys hurried into the changing rooms. I bounced happily following. When I pulled out my suit I realized it was one of my bikini's. Great. This wasn't going to be awkward at all.

I stepped out of the dressing room into the warm sand. I buried my feet in it, closed my eyes, and giggled. "N-Namine?" I opened my eyes to see an awestruck Roxas in front of me. I blushed, "Yeah… What?" What was his problem? He had never looked at me that way before. Axel tugged on Roxas' arm, worriedly. "Come on," he prodded. When he didn't respond, Axel all but dragged him to the boardwalk. As soon as his eyes left mine I fell to my knees, clutching my heart. It was beating so hard, I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. After the beating pace of my heart slowed, I ran off to catch up with the guys.

At the end of the boardwalk stood Roxas, leaning up against a post with his arms folded across his bare chest. He looked up at me with an apologetic look. I walked over and faced him. He opened his mouth, but I placed my finger over his lips, smiled, took his hand, and walked out onto the beautiful sand white beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**As we walked onto the soft white sand, I noticed that Axel was getting jealous of the fact I was holding Namine's hand. I thought about it and released my grip and ran to Axel. I looked at him with that 'I didn't mean to do that and it didn't even mean anything' looks but he just ignored me. As i placed my head on his muscular chest he ran a finger through my spiked blonde hair then I whispered "Baby, who is Vexen?" he only stared at me and said, "We're not alone Roxas!" **

**I immediately jumped up and looked at Namine with a look I knew that I knew she couldn't resist. She then blurted out "So what are we gonna do now?" I whipped around and looked at her and said "We have to wait on Sora and Kairi to get here before we begin.**

**10 minutes later **

**Namine decided to try to work on her tan she has been working on for the past four years, and Axel and I hid and tried to make out and right when our lips touched, "NAMINE!" Sora was screaming, "WHERE'S ROXAS AND AXEL?" **

**She jumped up and looked around to see us standing under the boardwalk. We walked over to where Namine was sun bathing and screamed to Sora "TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH! WHAT WERE YOU AND KAIRI DOING?" I shouldn't have even asked. He screamed back at me, "WE WERE SHOPPING FOR NAMINE'S BIRTHDAY!" I looked at them like they were crazy. Then I looked at Namine with a smirk on her face, even I knew that her birthday was about 2 months ago when she turned 15. Finally the love birds came down and we got things under way. **

**Axel started the grill, Kairi and Sora didn't care who saw them make out, and Namine and I went looking for wood for the grill because we lost our charcoal to the stupid sea. Once we each finally got an armfull we started to walk back, I felt bad that she was in love or lust for me and I was shirtless. I turned around and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and gently kissed her on the lips and I said "I think Axel is cheating on me, and I know you like me and this must be torture." She only oogled at me with a twinkle in her eye. I looked at her and said, "Lets go Axel might worry about me, I swear he is so overly protective." As we walked towards where Axel was, I kicked my stupid brother in the butt, a kick that said "Stop that! You aren't the only people on this part of the beach if me and Axel can't you can't either!" Namine giggled and we gave Axel the wood and we had enough to start a small campfire for later if we decided to stay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I sat and watched, thinking, over the fire at Roxas and Axel who were arguing about who had eaten more smores, and trying to ignore the cuddling Kairi and Sora next to me. Don't get me wrong, they're both amazing people, but when I see them together, a pang of jealousy, longing, and, mostly, hurt runs though my heart, and I feel so alone. I stared at the burning fire in front of me.**

**My thoughts started to wander. Was Axel really cheating on Roxas? I couldn't see it happening. If it did, then why did he have to pick me to compromise with? He has Olette and a million other girls that like him. Why me? I was a simple little nobody... Could it be that he felt the same way I felt about him? My heart started beating erratically. I shook my head to betray the thought. No. That's impossible. **

**Too many questions. Too much to think about. I laid back down to stare up at the stars. Suddenly, Kairi was beside me. "Hey," she smiled happily. "Hey, er, where'd everybody go?" I asked as I sat up slightly to notice all the guys missing. "Ah, guy time." Kairi rolled her eyes as she spoke. "Hum," I nodded in agreement. She rolled over onto her side, "may I ask you something?" I shrugged, "sure." She hesitated for a moment. "You like Roxas..." I laughed. My friend Kairi, it was more of an accusation than a question.**

**I slowly nodded, "But 'like' isn't exactly the word I would use for it," I added shyly. Kairi laughed, "I see... He likes you too, ya know. I can tell. I know Roxas. I can see it in the way he looks at you." I blushed furiously. We looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles. We heard the laughter of the boys, standing across the sea looking at us. Kairi motioned for them to come back and sat up. I pulled up and hugged my knees close. Kairi put her arm around me and said, "just don't give up. Okay? You're not a hopeless romantic. Boys are just stupid and clueless, sometimes. Trust me I know. Don't worry. He'll come around. I promise." She hugged me tightly and then helped me up to my feet to help fix supper.**

**After we got done cooking and eating, we were all curled up by the campfire again. That stinging pain started to come back again. I tried to find a way to distract myself. I chunked a marsh mellow and it bounced off Roxas' forehead. He just laughed. I smiled, shook my head, excused myself and went to stand by the water. I reached down and picked up a smooth rock. I turned it over several time in my hand then threw it towards the sea. It skipped, once, twice, three times then sank. I sank down, pulled my knees up to my chest, rested my chin on my knees, and stared out at the dark rolling waves. All of the sudden there was a movement across the water. Another skipping rock glided across the water. Once, twice, three, four, five times it bounced over the silvery water's glassy top and then sank.**

**A shadow moved over me in the pale moonlight. I looked up to find Roxas looming over me, staring out at the vast sea before us. "I didn't know you skipped rocks," I teased as I patted the ground next to me. He slowly slipped down beside me, but didn't say a word. I looked over at him. His face was hard, with worry, thought, and indecision. My teasing smile softened into a look of concern. The concern spilled over into my voice as I spoke his name, "Roxas?" He just shook and lowered his head. "Why do feelings have to be so... Complicated?" He raised his head on the last word.**

**I laid my head on his shoulder and thought "I know exactly what you mean. I really do." He heaved in a heavy sigh and leaned his head into mine. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Here in this small eternity I was so happy. The one I loved was here and I was with him. Suddenly he shifted away from me, pulled off his shirt, and stood up. He grinned happily at me as he scooped me up bridal style and ran head-first with me into the water.**


End file.
